He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Ponyboysgirl1
Summary: (AI, MM, ML) The whole gang goes on a camping trip together in Frasier Woods for fun, but what happens when something happens in Roswell to turn their fun into terror.
1. On Our Way

Title: He Loves Me He Loves Me Not  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own anything.  
  
Category: CC Mostly A/I  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (just in case)   
  
Summary: The whole gang goes on a camping trip together in Frasier Woods for fun, but what happens when something happens in Roswell to turn their fun into terror.  
  
Feedback: I would really enjoy feedback; I haven't written in so long, I'm long overdue for some nice FB. I will take any constructive criticism.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I first wrote this story about 3 years ago, I think I was like 11 or 12 and it was beyond crappy, I'm going to give it another chance, and hopefully it won't be as bad. Not giving any promises though, this story is totally revised, so here it goes.  
  
Chapter 1: On Our Way  
  
"It's about time went on this trip." Maria said excitedly on the way to Frasier Woods. They were all piled into Mrs. Evans mini van. It was the only vehicle that could fit all 6 of them. Max was driving with Liz in the passenger side. Alex and Isabel were snuggled comfortably in the middle seat. And Michael and Maria were bickering in the back seat.  
  
It took much convincing, but finally every teenager convinced their parents to let them go on the camping trip. Each of them pleaded with their parents and every one of the adults broke down and agreed. It was July, and it was finally summer vacation and the teens had all made it through all four years of High School, surprisingly they all used the old "I've worked so hard at this last year of school and we've all been through so much that we deserve to have a little fun" routine on their parents, and strange enough, it worked. The past year had been hell for everyone. During their last year of High School Tess was killed in a car accident. She was driving to Kyle's house from her new job at, surprise surprise, the Crashdown, and she was hit head on by a truck. Tragically the man in the truck was drunk. It hit everyone pretty hard, when Sheriff gave the news. Kyle had a total melt down. He and Tess had gotten so close throughout the whole year. He had lost his soul mate. Kyle couldn't take it, the second after he graduated he went to become a cop, he has said he wanted to stop people from killing good people, and in such stupid ways as drunk driving. He moved to Arizona to get away from Roswell, and once in a while he will call to simply say hi. Everyone had begged Kyle to come along, but he insisted that he couldn't get the time off work. Although everyone knew that he truthfully couldn't stand the sight of all the other couples being so happy when he had just tragically loss Tess. He was slowly getting over her, as was everyone else. Partly the reason they came on this trip was to get away for a while. Hopefully it would work.  
  
"I still don't understand why you had to bring practically your whole bedroom, Maria." Michael complained to his girlfriend.  
  
"At least I brought more than "just the clothes on my back", as you so blatantly put it!" Maria argued back at him.  
  
'That's typical Michael and Maria, always arguing over the simplest things' Alex thought to himself.   
  
"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Isabel asked as if reading Alex's mind. He didn't doubt that she could. He wouldn't mind even if she did. 'Talk about whipped' Alex thought to himself. He and Isabel had been together ever since junior prom, same with Max and Liz, they had been going steady with no break ups. As for Maria and Micheal, everyone knew they would never truly breakup; they just seemed to love bickering.  
  
Alex and Isabel had a wonderful senior prom, even better than the first one, if that was even possible. All of their parents reluctantly agreed to let the six teens stay at the hotel that the after prom party was at, although they all had a curfew of 2:00am. Alex and Isabel danced until midnight, and then went to a hotel room and cemented their relationship, which was their parents number one rule of what not to do. Neither one of them would ever forget that night. They had their one year anniversary at prom, both teens agreed to pretend everything before junior prom never happened, since their relationship had gone so bad at first, what with so many people finding out about their secret. Now they were as happy as ever, and were even looking at going to the same college, although they hadn't decided whether or not they wanted to go away to college or stay in Roswell.  
  
"Do you two ever stop being so gushy towards each other?" Maria asked, secretly being jealous of what Alex and Isabel shared. If only Michael would give her one simple compliment it would make her day, yet Alex gives Isabel 300 compliments a day. It just didn't seem fair to Maria.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with being mushy and gushy?" Alex asked as he gently placed a kiss on Isabel's lips. "Nothing at all." Maria crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
  
Alex and Isabel were to wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Maria pout and Michael trying to say sorry behind them. "I love you." Isabel whispered. "I love you too." Alex said smiling as he wrapped his arms tighter around his girlfriend.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Max said as he parked the car. Everyone got out and stretched. "So what do we do now?" Isabel asked. "You went camping here before Izzy; don't you remember how to camp at all?" Alex asked her. "Baby!! That was over 3 years ago, how am I supposed to remember what to do?" she asks him putting on her best pouting face.   
  
"Oh, come on Iz, it's not that hard. Stop being such a princess." Michael teased her. "Hey, she is a princess." Alex steps in her defense as he hugs her and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Okay, let's go find a good spot." Liz offers as everyone grabs as much as their belongings as they can.  
  
"Right here," Michael says pointing to a spot. "No, right there," Maria say pointing in the opposite direction to another spot. "No, here!" Michael says.  
  
"How about over here." Max says heading in the opposite direction. "Sound good to me!" Isabel said glad that someone settled them. "Okay, now Isabel, Maria and I will go look for firewood while you three set up the two tents." Liz suggests. "Good idea." Alex says as he kisses Isabel goodbye.  
  
"Okay, is this a good enough stick?" Isabel asked holding up a twig. "Babe, that's a twig, we need real firewood, like this." Liz said as she picks up a large piece of a broken branch. "Oh, right." Isabel states while Liz and Maria laugh. "Come on you guys! I'm not the camping type, you know that!" Isabel defends herself. "Wait Liz; is this good enough to burn?" Maria asks holding up a leaf. Liz starts to crack up. "Laugh all you want. I'll be the one with the last laugh. All I can say is can't stop fighting with her boyfriend," as she points to Maria. "And got caught 'doing it' at prom!" Isabel says pointing to Liz.  
  
"Hey, that was not my fault! I can't help it that your brother is loud!" Liz says. "Oh, gross, let's drop the subject please! I so do not want to talk about that area of my brother's life!" Isabel says quickly as she turns a messed up piece of tree into a perfect piece of wood. "Look I think I found one?" Isabel announces as she picks up her masterpiece. "What? How in the heck did you find one so..." Liz stops and thinks. "Wait a minute! You cheater, you used your powers didn't you?!!" Liz asks.   
  
"Guilty." Isabel says. "Guilty? Forget about that! Come help us make a bunch of those, we'll get done twenty times faster!" Maria squeals. The three girls start picking up all sorts of twigs so that Isabel could change them quickly and they could all get back to their boyfriends.  
  
"This sucks." Alex says as the tent falls to the ground once again. "Can't you two just do your secret alien power and zap it up?" Alex practically begged them. "I guess your right. The girls will make fun of us so bad and we'll never hear the end of it if we can't get these tents up" Michael agreed. "Okay, you're right." Max said as he and Michael started to get the two tents up with their powers. They finished putting everyone's belongings inside the tents right as the girls walked up with the firewood.  
  
"How were you guys so fast?" Michael asks in amazement, "You were only gone for like ten or fifteen minutes?" he exclaims. "We are just amazing, aren't we space boy?" Maria says going over to sit on one of the logs around the fire pit with Michael. Isabel does the same with Alex, and Liz goes to sit next to Max.  
  
"So, how did you guys get done so fast?" Isabel asks Alex as she intertwines their fingers together. "Well, let's just say you three aren't the only ones who are amazing." Alex says carefully so that Max and Michael don't get mad at him for ratting them out.  
  
Isabel looks at him carefully and whispers, "You're getting awfully sneaky, aren't you?" she asks him mischievously. "I'm not the only one." Alex replies as he begins to kiss her.  
  
"Hey, save it for later, not when we're all around," Michael says trying to embarrass them. "Hey, I can kiss my boyfriend whenever and wherever I damn well please to," Isabel yells back to him. "I think Maria and I are going to go into the tent for a while." Michael says. "We are?" Maria asks surprised. "Unless you don't want to..." Michael begins. "No, it's not that, I want to." Maria says as she takes his hand and they go into one of the tents.  
  
"Alex, lets go to our spot?" Isabel asks. "Of course." Alex says as they both stand up hand in hand. "Bye guys, we'll be back later." Isabel says. "Iz, be back before dark, it's already 5:00 and it'll start to get dark in between 6:00 and 7:00." Max says protectively. "Okay, mom." Isabel adds with a smile. "I'll have her back Max; you keep an eye on those two." Alex says nodding to the tent that Michael and Maria are in." Right." Max says laughing.  
  
Alex and Isabel get comfortable on "their" special rock and Alex says, "This is amazing." "What is?" she asks. "Being here with you, once again. And this time it's different, because we're together." Alex says as he reaches Isabel's hand up and kisses it. Isabel drops her hand and starts to kiss Alex passionately as she wraps her arms around his neck. Breathless they stop kissing and rest their foreheads together, "I love you Izzy." Alex says. "Me too." She replies.  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
I know this was really fluffy, but it won't be like this for that long… I mean there will always be fluff, but not nearly as much.. feedback please! 


	2. Revealing Secrets

A/N: I am not positive yet, but I think that this might be the last bit of fluff for a while, so enjoy it! Oh, sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors.  
  
FSI: Thanks for the review!:)  
  
kiwifox: Thank you, I'm not that great at m/m, but I'll try!Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed   
  
After they talked for a while and kissed for a while Alex finally said, "You think we should go back now?" as he looked up at the darkening sky. "I wish we could just stay like this forever." Isabel stated as she squeezed Alex's hand. "Me too Iz, but don't worry so much. I mean we have our whole lives in front of us still. We have forever together." Alex says standing up and pulling Isabel up next to him. With that, Isabel turns Alex around and gently pushes him against their rock and starts to kiss him, Alex willingly kisses her back for a moment, then pulls away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Isabel asks as they both stand up and straighten up. "It's getting pretty dark; Max will have my head if I don't get you back." Alex said laughing along with Isabel. "You had me worried there for a minute." Isabel adds in. "What do you mean?" Alex asks confused. "I thought you didn't want to kiss me." Isabel said shyly smiling. "Never." Alex says confidently as he put his arm around her neck and they walked back to camp.  
  
When they got back Max and Liz were doing the usual, making out. Isabel made a coughing sound to get their attention. They immediately broke apart and sat up straight look down in embarrassment. "So, Alex and I thought we'd have to hurry back, you know because we thought that you were worried since it is after dark already." Isabel begins trying to stop a laugh from creeping up her.  
  
"Oh, I…. um… well I was… worried." Max stutters out. "Oh, really? Yeah, it looks like you were really worried." Isabel says finally laughing. "Don't do that to me Iz, I thought you really were mad!" max calls out. "I know, I love to tease you like that." Isabel says patting Max on the back.   
  
"So what's going on with them?" Alex asks looking at where Michael and Maria are in the tent. "Yeah, they seem to be only talking." Liz says smiling. "Oh, really?" Isabel asked. "I think that's a first." Alex adds in. "Well, why don't we just have them come out here so that we can all be out here together." Max suggests. "Yeah." Isabel said as she walked over to the tent.   
  
"Hey, you guys want to come out here with us?" Isabel asks. "Yeah… we're coming." Maria said from inside the tent. They came out and Max started a fire so that they could all keep warm. The four logs that were surrounding the fire pit were now occupied with three couples.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Maria asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go for a hike or something?" Max offered. "Yeah, a hike would be nice." Liz agreed. "So then that's okay with everyone?" Max asked as he received five nods from the group.  
  
"How about a game? There's really nothing else to do." Isabel suggested. "What do you have in mind?" Maria asked. "Well... I was thinking about that one game where I'd ask a question, and then everyone would have to answer that question. Then it would be Alex's turn to ask and everyone would answer his question, and then it just continues on in the circle." Isabel explains. "But what if someone asks a really personal question?" Maria asks. "That's what you get one pass for, anytime you want to use it, you can." Isabel finishes explaining. "Okay, I'm up for it." Maria says with everyone else shaking their heads in agreement.   
  
"Okay, I'll ask first, and by the way you do answer your own question, just after everyone else does." Isabel adds in quickly. "Okay so… my question is what are you most afraid of?" Isabel states as she looks over at Alex. "Umm… I guess I would have to say losing you." Alex says shyly as they heard everyone say 'aww'. Isabel laughed as she leaned over and gently placed a quick kiss on Alex's lips. Then she whispered in his ear, "It's never going to happen." A huge grinned suddenly appeared on Alex's face.   
  
"I don't even want to know." Max stated as he tried to shrug his sister and Alex off. "I guess my biggest fear is that the FBI will come back and find us. Nasedo may have stopped the special unit for now, but we still don't know what's out there. We don't know who or what might still be after us." Max says as if he were warning them to be careful. "Well, my biggest fear is of dying." Liz states. "Really?" Maria asked. "Yeah, well after I got shot that day at the Crashdown it's kind of just made my skin crawl." Liz admits. "Interesting." Alex says. "Yeah, well that's the whole point of this game, to get to know each other even better." Isabel says smiling.  
  
"Spiders." Maria says. "Spiders?" Alex asks confused. "Yeah, I'm afraid of spiders." Maria says. "You're afraid of spiders? What kind of fear is that?" Michael asks. "It's my kind of fear." Maria says getting angry. "Whatever." Michael grumbles. Everyone rolls their eyes to their bickering, once again. "That's typically you Michael you just shrug me off and say 'whatever'. What's your fear Michael? Come on, I'm sure we're all very interested. " Maria asks sarcastically. " I don't have any fears." Michael says quickly. "Oh, that's original." Maria spats.   
  
"Come on Michael. At least play the game right." Isabel says getting slightly annoyed. Sensing this Alex quickly wraps his arm around her as he feels her intenseness lessen. He loved that he could do that to her. Just by touching her he could get her to calm down.   
  
"Fine, I'm afraid that the big FBI agents are going to come and attack us and then we'll die." Michael says rolling his eyes. No one had an answer for that comment; they all just figured it was the only answer that was going to come out of his mouth.   
  
"Okay, and lastly, I'd have to say that I am afraid that we will get the chance to go home, because I wouldn't want to have to pick… you know…" Isabel said. She secretly knew in her heart which one she would pick, she just didn't want to say it out loud. Just in case one day they really did have to go home. She wasn't making any promises to anyone. "That's understandable." Liz said leaning closer to Max for comfort. The group all nodded in agreement, that is everyone except for Michael.  
  
"Okay, so I ask the question now?" Alex asked. "Yes, sweetie." Isabel replied. "Okay, umm… what's the most regretful thing that you've ever done in your life?" Alex asked. "Oh, that's a good one." Isabel says smiling at her boyfriend.   
  
"Okay, I think the most regretful thing I did, was actually something that I didn't do. I regret not saving that man at Christmas two years ago." Max said with sorrow. Liz gently touched his leg to comfort him. "Umm… the most regretful thing I did was probably that time when I couldn't find my journal, I should have been more careful." Liz said smiling at Michael. He gave her a half smile back in thanks. The two friends smiles went unnoticed by the rest of the group. Three years later no one knew that Michael had taken her journal that day, and they would probably never find out.  
  
"I'd have to say that the most regretful thing I've ever done is when I went out with James Jenkins even though I knew Liz liked him." Maria says. "Oh my gosh Maria, I totally forgot about that. That was the most regretful thing you've ever done? That was the ninth grade Maria." Liz said laughing.  
  
"I know, but I felt so bad, that caused us to not talk for 3 months!" Maria said in a high pitched voice. "Oh, Maria!" Liz said still laughing. "Do you forgive me?" Maria asks sweetly as she put on her best frowning face. "Umm... I don't know..." Liz paused for a moment, "Of course Maria! I had totally forgotten about that years ago!" Liz replies.  
  
"There are a lot of things that I regret in my life. A lot of stuff I'm not really proud of, but the thing I regret the most is the way I treat you." Michael says turning to Maria. "I honestly do regret it, Maria. I am sorry for the way I treat you some of the times. You don't deserve it. And I don't realize how badly I've treated you until it's too late, so I am sorry Maria." Michael says as he holds her hands. "Michael… you don't have to say that." Maria says softly. "No, I do have to say it." Michael says as he sees a tear shed down Maria's soft cheek. The couple was totally oblivious to the other two couples that were around them watching in amazing as Michael actually apologized. "I hate to make you cry." Michael states. "These are good tears." Maria says as Michael holds her closely.  
  
When the young couple was finished with talking they turned to face the others, and the whole gang started to clap as if they had just seen a really good movie. "Oh my gosh, I forgot that you guys were there for a minute." Maria said as she laughed. "Obviously." Alex said as he lifted his eyebrows up goofily.   
  
"Enough about us, it's Isabel's turn to answer the question." Maria replies so that all eyes would leave her and Michael. "Oh yeah, I'd say the thing I regret the most is pushing you back." Isabel says to Alex. "I can't even believe that I ever dated that Grant guy." Isabel says as she shudders a bit. "Well, then I guess the thing I most regret is letting you push me back, I should've tried harder than I was to be with you." Alex says. "Everything is okay now though." Isabel says as she moves even closer to Alex, if that was even possible, she was practically on his lap already.  
  
"Okay, my turn to ask." Max says. "Umm, my question is…what is your favorite thing about the person that you're with?" he says as he looks into Liz's eyes. "Well, my favorite thing about you Max, is that you are so caring, you would give up your own life for me, and that's special." Liz said confidently as Max smiled at her.   
  
" My favorite thing about Spaceboy over here is that he does make himself like a jerk, but no matter what he always apologizes to me, and it makes everything worth it." Maria says. "Well, I guess that means that my favorite thing about Maria is that she is has always taken me back, no matter how big of a jerk I am being. I love that about you." Michael says as he grins.   
  
Isabel turns to Alex and says, "Well, my favorite thing about you is that you have always accepted me. No matter what, no matter how badly I treated you, you were still always there for me. I've never had anything like that with anyone but you. I love you Alex." Isabel said as she got teary eyed and put her head down. Alex lifted her chin up with two fingers and said, "Isabel, nothing that you have ever said or done could have possibly turned me away from you. You are so loving and caring. I don't care about your past, all I care about is how you treat me now, and you treat me with nothing but love and respect. And that's why I love you. And I even though I wish that we could… we are too young to get married, but I want you to have this." Alex said as he pulled out a gorgeous silver ring with red diamonds attached to it. "Oh my god, Alex!" Isabel said excitedly as tears silently ran down her cheeks. Alex slid the ring on her finger. "Alex... I... love you." Isabel said struggling for words.   
  
"I promise to wear it forever." Isabel said as she put her hand over her heart. "Good, because it's a promise ring, I do promise to marry you Isabel. Just not yet." Alex said lovingly. All Isabel could do was wrap her arms around Alex and kiss him.  
  
Their game continued on that night. Each of them revealing secrets about themselves, and learning secrets in return about their best friends. After the game was over the three couples said goodnight to their respected partners, and went to bed. The three girls went into the first tent, and the three boys went inside the other tent. They went to bed thinking they would be having good dreams and more wonderful days to come; little did they know that this was just the beginning. The beginning of the end.  
  
A little past 3:00 am Isabel sat up screaming, " ALLLLLEEEEXXX!!!!" she yelled. Liz and Maria automatically sat up to hear their best friend screaming her boyfriend's name. "Isabel? Isabel! What's wrong?" Liz quickly asked as she started to rub Isabel's back to get her to calm down. "Alex… no… help me… Alex… please…" was all she kept repeating. Liz motioned for Maria to go get the guys, especially to get Alex.   
  
"Isabel, please, sweetie, you need to talk to me, tell me what happened." Liz said slowly as she was now hugging her friend. Isabel slowly started to calm down. "It was just a dream?" she asked. "I don't know Iz, you started to sit up all of the sudden and scream." Liz explained. Isabel's breathing was heavy and rapid. "Liz, I think we're all in danger." Isabel said quickly. Liz's eyes grew big. 'We're in danger again?' she thought to herself.  
  
To be continued?  
  
That part was kind of weird, sorry. Everything will get explained later on. 


	3. Danger

Kiwifox- Hmm.. interesting idea.. thanks for throwing it out there for me.. I kinda have an idea of where I am going with this..:) lolNot much M/M in this chapter, but there will be more soon!Thanks soo much!  
  
LuvinGabriel- Thank you soo much for your kind words! Hope you like this chapter, and I will check out your fic, soon as I get the chance! Hope you like this chapter...  
  
maigain- OF COURSE it's a story where Alex didn't die! lol I'm one of the biggest stargazers out there! lol Hope you enjoy this..  
  
michelle- Here's an update, hope you like! Thanks!  
  
Thanks too any lurkers out there too!  
  
[b]Chapter 3: Danger[/b]  
  
Suddenly Alex rushed into the tent. "What's wrong baby?" Alex asked as Liz switched Isabel so that she would rest on Alex's shoulder instead of her own. Max and Michael bent down so that they were able to see inside the tent and figure out what was going on. Liz sat next to Isabel still patting her leg to calm her down, while Maria nervously bit at her nails behind Max and Michael.   
  
Isabel's heavy breathing slowly settled to a normal pace as she spoke, "I had a nightmare." She said softly and slowly. "What was it about Izzy?" Alex asked as he still gently rocked her back and forth. "It was about a man, he's… he was coming after me." Isabel stated. Everyone stared at her baffled at her statement. "What do you mean he was coming after you?" Alex questioned her again. "I mean he wanted me, and he would do anything in his power to get me, even if it meant killing other people. Innocent people." Isabel said. "Izzy, I just think it was a really bad dream." Alex said.   
  
"It was so real. I felt it Alex." Isabel said. "Isabel, I don't think that it could have been real." Max says slowly. "I mean come on think about it; people have bad dreams all the time. And a lot of the time, they can feel real, very real." Max states. "It doesn't mean anything Isabel." Max says. "I know that this is more than just a dream, I can't explain it, but I can just tell." Isabel says as everyone drops their heads to look at the ground.   
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Isabel asked as she shifted out of Alex's arms. "Any of you?" Isabel asked when no one answered her question. "It's not that we don't believe you Isabel, it's just… listen to what you're saying sweetie." Alex said trying not to hurt her feelings anymore than he already had by not believing her.  
  
"I am listening to what I am saying, and what I am saying makes perfect sense." Isabel says a little angrily. "I believe you." Everyone turns around to face Maria. "You do?" Isabel asked with some hope in her voice. "I mean think about you guys, if anyone knows something about what goes on in dreams, it's Isabel." Maria reminds them. "Maria is right." Alex says. "Thanks you guys." Isabel says slowly.   
  
"Well, what exactly happened in the dream, Isabel?" Michael finally spoke up. "Well, it wasn't really me seeing what was happening. It was more like… I felt it." Isabel said. "I know it doesn't really make sense, but it's the truth." Isabel says. "So you didn't see what this person that was after you looked like?" Alex asked. "No, not exactly, but I could feel what he felt." Isabel said.   
  
"What do you mean you could feel what he felt?" Liz asked confused. "I could feel how much he wanted me." Isabel says. "What do you mean he wanted you?" Alex asks. "I don't know." Isabel confesses. "I think we need to sleep on this." Max says trying to finalize the conversation. "Do you even believe me Max?" Isabel asked.   
  
Max takes a moment and looks his sister over, "No, I don't believe you." He says straight forward. Isabel's eyes went wide and then there was an awkward silence. Max realized how harsh his words were, and then felt bad about what he had said. "I'm sorry Iz. It's just that do you know what you're saying means? It means that this isn't over. This whole war between us and our enemies. And I don't know if I'm ready to accept that just yet." Max admits.   
  
"We always knew that our enemies would be back one day. We knew that it was only a matter of time. And maybe Isabel's dream is warning us that our enemies are back." Liz offers in her theory. Max turns to Isabel. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you Iz; it's just that I was hoping that all of this stuff was all over with." Max says apologetically. "We all did." Liz says sadly.  
  
"I'm still not a hundred percent positive that this is real." Isabel admits. "I don't want you guys to hate me if this ends up being nothing." She finishes. "Hate you? Come on Isabel." Maria says smiling. "You're following your instincts Isabel; you're doing what you have to do. No one is mad about that. And most definitely no one is going to hate you if what you're thinking is wrong. We'll just be glad that you were wrong." Alex says as he squeezes Isabel's hand softly.   
  
"I think we should all go to bed, and finish talking about what to do about this in the morning… agree?" Max asks everyone. "Yes." was all that everyone said. "I love you Iz, and if you're having trouble sleeping come into my dreams. I'll make it better for you." Alex whispers into her ear as she nods smiling.   
  
The boys all went back into their own tent while the girls stayed in the tent that they were in. Just when Isabel was starting to have another bad dream she felt herself being pulled into a different dream. Alex's...  
  
[i]"I'm glad to see that you came." Alex says smiling. Isabel can't help but smile at her boyfriend. "Alex, something isn't right and I just know it." Isabel blurts out. Alex walks closer to Isabel and brings her in for a hug. "It'll be okay Izzy." Alex says trying to reassure her. "Alex I don't think it will be." Isabel says. "Why not?" Alex asks. "You think just because of one bad dream you had that nothing will ever be okay anymore?" Alex asks. "Well when you put it that way it seems like I'm crazy." Isabel says.   
  
"You aren't crazy Isabel. I believe whatever you think is happening, but just don't think that our life together is going to be ruined. I won't let that happen." Alex states. "Thank you for being here for me Alex. I love you." Isabel says snuggling her head into Alex's chest as she closer her eyes for a minute.   
  
When Isabel reopened her eyes she found Alex and herself at the beach, dressed in summer clothes. "How did you-?" Isabel started. "Hey, you aren't the only one that can do cool things in dreams. Remember this is just a dream and I can wish us up to go wherever we want just by thinking about it." Alex says. "I like it here… with you." Isabel says as they start to walk along the beach hand in hand. "I can't make it last forever." Alex says sadly. "Just give me tonight. I want to spend this night with you." Isabel says as they continue to walk.  
  
"I will." Alex promises. "I'm scared Alex." Isabel says quickly. "Don't be scared. I'm here. We're all here for you. And no one is going to get you Isabel, they'd have to get through Max, Michael, and then through me, which I wouldn't let happen." Alex tells her. "Thank you." Isabel said smiling.  
  
"Now enough about the bad stuff. We'll worry about all that in the morning with the others. For now lets just enjoy our time together." Alex says. "Good idea." Isabel says as she smiles happily and leans her head against Alex as they continue to talk about their relationship and watch the sunrise together. Hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.[/i]  
  
"Isabel, Isabel… Isabel, wake up!" Liz and Maria said while trying to shake Isabel awake. "Uh…" Isabel mumbled as she sat up to see her friends laughing hysterically. "What?" Isabel asked. "So did you uh… visit Alex in his dreams last night?" Maria asked giggling. "Yes, how did you know?" Isabel asked. "Lets just say it was hard to fall asleep last night, because all you kept saying was Alex I love you, and Alex I love you, and umm… Alex I love you." Maria said laughing. "I said that?" Isabel asked thinking back to her dream and not remembering it clearly.  
  
"Yes, you did say that, and more than just once too." Liz said smiling and glad that her friend was able to have good dream after what happened in her first dream. "Sorry…" Isabel said smiling.  
  
"So… what happened in your good dream?" Liz asked her friend. "Well, Alex put us on a beach. And there was the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen in my whole entire life." Isabel said laughing. "Hmm… on a beach with a sunrise? That's so romantic. I'd be lucky if Michael would even mention something about sunrises!" Maria said laughing.   
  
"Michael is a really good guy, even if it doesn't seem like it some of the time, I can just tell." Liz said. "I didn't say he wasn't a good guy, I just said that he isn't romantic!" Maria said laughing as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Isabel waved her hand over herself changing her clothing so that she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.   
  
"You have it too easy!" Liz said laughing. Isabel then waved her hand over Liz's pajamas and put her in jean capris and a tank top. "Well, maybe I have it pretty easy too!" Liz said as she smiled at her friend. "Me, me, my turn!" Maria says sarcastically as she was already dressed. "Well, laugh it up all you want. Next time you spill a stain on your clothes, guess whose not going to help you get it out?" Isabel said to her shorter friend.   
  
When the girls were all ready they got out of the tent to find out that the guys were still sleeping. "Hmm… I think this causes for some fun." Maria says as she looks at her two best friends. "What do you have in mind?" Isabel asks Maria.   
  
"What the heck?" Alex asked as he felt drops of water on his face. At the same time Max and Michael sat up. All three boys looked up to find what looked like rain pouring down on them. Of course with their luck they had bought a tent with small air holes at the top. "There's no way it's raining!" Max said startled. The three boys got out of the tent to find the girls laughing so hard they were almost on the floor. They all looked up to find a small rain cloud right above their tent that was pouring rain.   
  
"A little noticeable?" Max asked Isabel. "No one is here for miles, besides… the look on the three of your guy's faces was priceless when you came running out of the tent!" Isabel said laughing as she raised her hand up and the small cloud slowly went back up high into the sky. "Now, while we get ready for breakfast why don't you guys go get dried off and dressed." Maria offered. "Fine." Michael mumbled as the boys went into the tent knowing that it wouldn't take long with the drying off part, they did have two alien boys with powers.  
  
When the boys were fully dressed and dried off they sat at the small picnic table next to their campsite and ate their bowls of cereal. "You do know that you girls are going to pay for what you did to us right?" Alex asked them. "Hmm… I don't think that you'll be able to catch us off guard." Isabel said smiling.   
  
They were all enjoying their morning, trying to forget about Isabel's dream when all of the sudden someone's cell phone started to ring. "Oh, I think that's me!" Liz said as she got up from the table and went into the tent. "Yeah… Mom we are doing fine." Liz said rolling her eyes as she came out of the tent and sat back down at the table.  
  
"What? Mom, who? How many?" Liz asked quickly, a look of terror coming on her face. Everyone stopped eating and stared at Liz waiting to hear what was going on. Just then Liz dropped her cell phone on the table wide-eyed, and slowly turned her head to look at Isabel.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
